Molly
Molly is a fictional character in Lightshow. She is Simon's personal assistant at the nightclub Ball Busters, she has a secret past that has yet to be revealed. Bio Molly is a very unusual person. Her childhood is kept very secret. She use to live in many locations but was born in America. After turning eighteen she was involved in a terrorist plot to kidnap rich men and kill them over in Mexico. She got her sense to kill from an old friend of her's Mr. Black. Molly escapes Mexico and moves back to California and enrolls in dance classes. But after a wild night where she killed her dance instructor as shown in (RP or episode in the future) so she hides and ends up getting a job as a personal assistant for Ball Busters. She meets Simon, Thomas, Alice, and Emma, but when she met Michael, they never got along that much. After the events in Autotune and The Alcohol, Michael doesn't like Molly being a lesbian. Molly enjoys masturbating to the Zelda games as shown in Birthday Boy, and in History Lesson she reveals her past involving Mr. Black. Even though she killed her dancing instructor, Molly still dreams on becoming a dancer. In Kitty Room, she moves in with Alice after killing her roommate and in Nerd Night, she meets Veronica and becomes her girlfriend. One thing Molly is unaware of is that Thomas has a secret crush on her, hopefully one day she will learn the truth. Personality Molly's behavior is all over the place, she can be very violent and is willing to commit murder, but she also seems very kind and generous. Her childhood affected her overall attitude and her theories on the world. In Autotune and The Alcohol, she comes out of the closet and announces she's gay. Molly also has weird sexual habits and just like her past, she would like to keep it a secret. She seems to be running from the law where she use to work with a terrorist, Molly has a passion for dancing and is there to help her friends. Jobs 'Sex Ring Seductess' Use to work with Mr. Black as a killer who murdered rich men. 'Personal Assistant to Simon at Ball Busters (Season One - )' Got a job as Simon's personal assistant at Ball Busters when she was hiding from the law. Trivia *Her birthday is revealed in Dancing On my Own. *Can be violent and is willing to commit to murder. *Has a weird sexual fantasy for Zelda. *Is roommates with Alice. *Use to work with Mr. Black. *From Molly's Quiz we learn some things about her. **She refuses to talk about her past. **Can talk about random things. **Enjoys The Beatles. Season One Molly is used to help progress the season, she comes out of the closet and is gay, reveals some secrets about herself, and becomes roommates with Alice. Season Two TBA Friends Met 'Veronica (Girlfriend)' Molly meets Veronica in Nerd Night, the two instanlty connect and are a couple. So far they both wanna take things slow and have the same interest in certain topics. 'Alice (Best Friend)' Molly and Alice hang out the most out of everyone. The two are roommates and help each other out in any kind of situation. 'Thomas' Thomas is a close friend to Molly, though she is unaware that Thomas is secretly in love with her. 'Emma' Molly likes to hangout with Emma, she helped Molly get Veronica and Molly hopes to return th favor one day. 'Simon' Simon is Molly's boss, and though she does grow frustrated at him sometimes, she still considers him a friend. 'Spark' In A Day With Spark, Molly briefly met Spark, and she can consider him a friend. Enemies Met 'Mr. Black' A personal enemy to Molly, because she use to work with him, he is out to find her and possibly kill her. Molly will do anything to avoid meeting up again with Mr. Black. 'Earl Grey' Just like all her friends, she has a hatred towards Earl Grey. 'Hopkins' Molly may have met her match in enemies. Though she's never met him, in the future she will most likely be affected by his forces. 'Michael' More annoyed than considered an enemy. Molly hates it when Michael makes fun of the fact that she's a lesbian. Hopefully the two will be friends someday. Molly's Voice Voice of Unikitty (Pink Unicorn) from The Lego Movie ' ' Molly's Theme The music in Superlove by Charli XCX Molly 3.jpg Autotune and The Alcohol.jpg Another Day, Another Flame War.jpg Molly 2.jpg Molly.jpg Molly5.jpg Molly4.jpg Molly Quiz.jpg St. Patty's Day 2.jpg Dancing On My Own.jpg I Am The Man.jpg MyStyle-3.jpg|Anime version of Molly. 1425877841193img1335499.jpg|Molly in cartoon form Category:Characters